<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Belong With Me by march_jo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917494">You Belong With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_jo/pseuds/march_jo'>march_jo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And if you squint you'll probably see the song Gorgeous too, And maybe Dorothea too lol, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Probably a little boring tho, You Belong with Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_jo/pseuds/march_jo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, with a gay twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Belong With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This bitch! She has the audacity to hang up on me!”</p>
<p>Lucas says glaring down his phone, face already flushing a little red from anger. That was a call from his girlfriend but by the look of it, it seems like they’re fighting<em> again</em>. They just seem to be quarrelling a lot lately, over silly little things at that. Just last week, they caused a scene at the cafeteria just because Lucas wouldn’t stop stealing her girlfriend’s fries, and before that he snapped because Jennie missed his calls. It is a never-ending vicious cycle with them.</p>
<p>“God, I can’t believe you talked me into dating her” he grunts, then proceed to drop his body on the bed dramatically and blows his hair off his eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t you put this on me, you were the one that fell under her spell, one smile, and you’re smitten. I just gave you the push that you needed as a best friend should, plus you were practically begging me to help you”</p>
<p>“Man, I don’t even know what I see in her then, she’s just so insufferable now” he groans putting his arms over his eyes.</p>
<p>“If you’re so unhappy, why don’t you just break up with her?”</p>
<p>“Because she’s hot, and prom is just around the corner, I can’t risk that”</p>
<p>“God, now you’re the one being insufferable. If you wanna keep seeing her, then stop whining to me about her.” That is follow by an eye-roll.</p>
<p>“But you were the one that put me in this mess”</p>
<p>“Say what now? You are the one dating her, how is that my fault?”</p>
<p>“You gave me the push, you said so. You helped me ask her out. Hence, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn’t have been in this mess now”</p>
<p>“Stop putting the blame on me you bastard, you wanna date the hottie, then you handle the hottie”</p>
<p>“You’re not helping”</p>
<p>“No shit, I helped you asked her out and now you’re blaming me. So, I’ve decided that I don’t want to ever help you <em>ever </em>again”</p>
<p>“Yah Lalisa, don’t be like this. You know if it wasn’t for your help, she probably wouldn’t have agreed to go out with me.” He looks at her with a pout and the next thing he knows, he’s face planted on the bedroom floor.</p>
<p>A yelp sounding like a “bitch” accompany by laughter fills her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A month ago</em>
</p>
<p>Lisa was sitting on her bed strumming leisurely on her guitar when the door to her room was suddenly slammed opened, slightly startling her but she gathered herself quickly and glared at the person intruding her peace on a lovely Saturday afternoon. The said person is now just standing there with a big and almost uncomfortable smile painting his handsome face, he looked creepy she thought.</p>
<p>“Uhm, you almost kicked down my door and now you’re just gonna stand there grinning like a fool, it’s not an attractive look on you Luke” she said sarcastically, but he still had that dreamy look on his face which to Lisa he just looked really stupid. “Dude, I’m serious. If you don’t start talking now, I’ll kick your ass out of here”</p>
<p>“Lis” he sighs happily, eyes still a little glazed, he made his way to Lisa’s desk chair and sat there reclining on the chair, staring up at the ceiling with a smile still intact. Lisa looked at her helpless friend and finally decided to take a guess on the cause of her friend’s current state, he still looked stupid she thought, stupid but handsome.</p>
<p>“Alright, let me take a guess.” Lucas looked at her and she proceeded, “she said yes?” If it’s even possible his smile grew wider and he nodded enthusiastically, Lisa was afraid he might strain his neck doing that. “Well, good for you man. I’m happy for you” He just kept smiling and went back staring at the ceiling. She knew she should feel ecstatic for her friend but instead she just had a sinking feeling in her stomach which she covered up with her usual wit,</p>
<p>“Well, a thank you will be nice?”</p>
<p>“Thank you Lis, I wouldn’t have managed to do it if it weren’t for your help” he said without removing his gaze from the ceiling, she rolled her eyes then replied back,</p>
<p>“Oh. So, you still can speak? For a second there I thought you’d lost the ability”</p>
<p>“Say whatever you want Lis, nothing can take me down now”</p>
<p>“We’ll see if you still feel this way after a couple of months” she muttered under her breathe, but Lucas was too far up on cloud nine to hear that. Lucas was a bit of a player sometimes; he dates quite often, and Lisa was always his go-to dating advisor slash helper. She knew she should be used to it by now, standing on the side-line watching the boy she cares for date around, but at the end of the day, it will still left her with a bitter feeling, this time worse than ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>A couple of months my ass</em> she thought because it has only been approximately a month since the two started dating, but they are nothing but a walking hurricane.</p>
<p>It’s currently Saturday night and both Lisa and Lucas are currently hanging out in her room playing Call of Duty because Lucas has a football match tomorrow morning, so they decided to bail on the party hosts by a classmate a couple houses down from Lisa’s place.</p>
<p>“So, is Jennie at the party?”</p>
<p>“Are you seriously mentioning her now?”</p>
<p>“What? I’m just curious. I’m guessing the fight from earlier is not settle yet?”</p>
<p>“I really don’t want to talk about her now Lis, can we just play in peace?” Lisa just shrugs and is going to say something else when Lucas’s phone rings.</p>
<p>“Are you going to take that?” He ignores her which prompts her to put the game console down and reaches for Lucas’s phone.</p>
<p>“Lis what are you doing?! We’re going to lose!” This time she’s the one who ignores him and proceeds on answering the call.</p>
<p>“Hey, Jen” He hears that and exclaims,</p>
<p>“She just wouldn’t leave me alone, would she? Now she’s making me lose my game too”</p>
<p>Lisa just signals for him to quiet down before continuing to converse with Jennie and Lucas just responds to that with a glare and lean back against the headboard of the bed.</p>
<p>“So that was Jennie.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, figured that out. Let’s continue with the game” he says nonchalantly reaching for the game console again,</p>
<p>“Seriously Luke, you don’t want to know why she called?” he shrugs but Lisa just stares at him, unimpressed.</p>
<p>“Fine.” He grunts, throwing the game console down, “What does she want?” he asks disinterestedly.</p>
<p>“She wants you to pick her up at the party, and by the sound of it she’s pretty drunk too. Probably why she didn’t care that she’s asking you for a favour now despite of the fight”</p>
<p>“But I wanna play the game” he whines,</p>
<p>“You can’t just leave her there Luke”</p>
<p>“I know that, which is why... you should go and pick her up”</p>
<p>“What?! Why should I be the one to go, she asks for you!”</p>
<p>“But you’re my best friend, so you can fill in for me. Please Lis? Plus, we’re technically still fighting, so we’ll probably fight again if we see each other.” Lisa just shakes her head, “Fine! I’ll buy you lunch for a week, how’s that sound?” Lisa contemplates that and Lucas begs again, this time giving her his best pouty look which of course he knows is Lisa’s weakness, she can’t ever say no when he shows her that look. “Please Lis? My game is tomorrow and I’m just tryna chill with this game here, if I go—”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll go get her. You bastard”</p>
<p>“You love me”</p>
<p>“Whatever”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since the place isn’t that far away, Lisa decides to ditch the car and travel by foot instead. She is four houses away when she spotted the house, fills with teenager lounging around on the porch and the yard, she can even feel the steady bass of the music coming from the party. She rings for Jennie then, but her calls just went straight to the voicemail which makes her grunts in frustration.</p>
<p>“Damn it, now I have to find her inside this chaotic mess of brainless, under-influenced teenagers”</p>
<p>As she goes inside, the scene is your typical teenage party, everyone’s hormonal and buzzed. It is crowded, and Lisa hates crowded places. She keeps on calling Jennie, but the girl is still not answering which makes her feel a tad bit worry so, she decided to ring for Jennie’s best friends instead.</p>
<p>“Damn it, why aren’t these people picking up” She almost gives up on calling, after switching back and forth between Jisoo’s and Chaeyoung’s number, when finally, after the nth time of ringing non-stop, someone finally picks up their phone and it was Jisoo.</p>
<p>“Hey this is Jisoo’s phone what can I do for you?” the voice at the other end of the line slurs, sounding completely intoxicated. Lisa just massages her forehead to chase the impending headache that is to come from this situation. Lucas definitely owes her for this.</p>
<p>“Is Jennie there?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Is Jennie there?!”</p>
<p>“I’m not Jennie, I told you I’m Jisoo. If you’re looking for Jennie, then why are you calling me?”</p>
<p>And then there goes the dial tone, Lisa feels like banging her head against the wall now. She tries to call for Jisoo again but nothing. She just stares at her phone incredulously because the call was not less than a second ago but now, she’s not picking up again. She runs her hand through her hair and pulls on it a little bit, she can already feel the headache. She turns around the corner to continue searching for one Jennie Kim while simultaneously still trying to reach either one of the three of them through her phone, when someone bumps into her and spills the content of their cup on her shirt.</p>
<p>“What the fuck” she is ready to throw another insult to the person when her eyes catch a familiar set of feline eyes, but before she can utter another word the feline eyed girl wraps her arms around her neck and greets her a little too loud.</p>
<p>“Hey Lisa! Fancy seeing you here!” she definitely shouts those words right in Lisa’s ears and Lisa can definitely feel the headache now along with frustration. But if sober Jennie is a handful, you can imagine a drunk Jennie, she definitely doesn’t want to get into a fight with her now so, taking a deep breathe before calmly telling Jennie her intention of being there.</p>
<p>“I’m taking you home” Jennie fixes her unfocused gaze on Lisa,</p>
<p>“Does your best friend know you’re planning to take home his girlfriend?” Jennie states and just stares at Lisa unblinking.</p>
<p>Lisa runs her hand through her hair frustratingly while her other hand grabs on Jennie’s wrist to pull her out of the house.</p>
<p>“No, Jennie that’s not what I meant”</p>
<p><em>“No, Jennie that’s not what I meant”</em> she imitates Lisa, but Lisa just rolls her eyes and pulls on Jennie harder, because drunk Jennie is more stubborn than usual, she just prays that whatever thread of patience she has left in her will help her in this situation.</p>
<p>“C’mon Jennie, you’ve had enough”</p>
<p>
  <em>“C’mon Jennie, you’ve had enough”</em>
</p>
<p>“Stop imitating me”</p>
<p><em>“Stop imitating me”</em> Jennie does it again, talking in a high-pitched voice trying to imitate Lisa and probably mock and spite her too.</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s it” Lisa picks her up and throws her over her shoulder then proceeds to carry her outside.</p>
<p>”HEY! WHAT THE HELL! LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT NOW! YOU PEASANT!” Jennie squirms and hits Lisa trying to escape her hold, but the Thai girl barely budge, she just keeps on walking towards the door ignoring Jennie’s incessant beating. And somewhere in the house she faintly hears someone yells,</p>
<p>“HAVE FUN WITH LISA, JEN!” that sounds a lot like Chaeyoung, but she just ignores it. These people should be more responsible she thinks.</p>
<p>And finally, she manages to get out of the house and, lets go of Jennie when they’re already at the sidewalk. Jennie then proceeds to attack her with her drunken, disorderedly punches while whining,</p>
<p>“Why the fuck would you do that?!”</p>
<p>“Because.” A glare from Jennie to Lisa, “You have a game to attend to tomorrow Jen, it’s your boyfriend’s, in case you’ve forgotten” she looks at Jennie and notices that the girl is currently shivering in the night air. She takes off her jacket which leaves her only in her hoodie and put the jacket around the angry kitten, who’s still glaring heatedly at her, “plus you called, to pick you up. So, here I am” Lisa states returning the glare with her own cold stare.</p>
<p>Jennie diverts her glare to the cobble stones on the sidewalk instead, looking dejected and pulls the jacket tighter around herself then proceeds to walk the path home, Lisa falls into step right beside her, “I asked for Lucas, not you”</p>
<p>“Well, I just wanted to sleep in tonight. Guess, we can’t all have what we want” Lisa snaps, Jennie flinches a little bit at that before squaring her shoulder and glaring at Lisa again,</p>
<p>“Well, you didn’t have to come then!” she huffs angrily and starts walking faster, looking a little sober than before now.</p>
<p>“What are you guys even doing at the party, I thought you guys are cheering for tomorrow’s game?”</p>
<p>“Mind your own business, <em>Manoban</em>”</p>
<p>“Look, Jennie—”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Look, Jennie”</em>
</p>
<p>“Will you stop that! I don’t talk like that”</p>
<p><em>“I don’t talk like that”</em> she retorts again in that annoyingly fake high-pitched voice.</p>
<p>“Screw you! I came here to help you; this is what I get?”</p>
<p>“Well screw you too! And like I said you didn’t have to come!”</p>
<p>Lisa just leaves it at that, not wanting to argue more with her best friend’s girlfriend, she just keeps on walking leisurely a couple of steps behind Jennie and inhaling the cold night air to calm her emotion. When they finally arrive, she just watches Jennie marches up to her house right next to Lisa’s, the Kim’s moved there when she was thirteen. She just shakes her head at that, the girl didn’t even bother to wish her a simple goodnight. She then looks up at her window and the light is off which means Lucas has already went home, then she looks at Lucas’s window across from her house which appears dark too, which means he has fallen asleep.</p>
<p>“Bastard told me to get his girlfriend but didn’t even bother to wait up for us” muttering under her breathe she makes her way towards her front porch when she feels someone staring at her. Turning her head slightly, she sees Jennie standing by her bedroom window staring down at her. She raises her hand to give a little wave, but the brunette just shuts her curtains in response. Lisa just shrugs and makes her way inside, too tired to think about the moody brunette next door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The next day</em>
</p>
<p>Everyone is clearing out the field after the match, the energy from the win is dwindling down now, knowing the football team they’ll probably hold a celebratory party for the win tonight even though tomorrow is Monday. Lisa has congratulated Lucas just now before she excuses herself to the restroom and now the boy has disappeared. She has been looking for him for the past ten minutes, but still no luck, she’s hungry now but she can’t just leave Lucas alone. As much as she wants to just leave him there, she can’t because she’s his ride home, and she has to make sure he has a ride home first, because the last time she left him behind he sulked for a week and made her drove him everywhere for a month.</p>
<p>“God, I am starving” she grumbles to herself before making her way to the field where a few of Lucas’s teammates are still hanging around,</p>
<p>“Hey guys, have you seen Lucas?”</p>
<p>“Oh, he’s having the usual, quarrelling under the bleachers with Miss Head Cheerleader” she rolls her eyes at that, saying goodbye and congratulating the team on the win again, she makes her way to the bleachers and that’s when she gets a call from Lucas saying he’s hitching a ride with Josh to have a celebratory lunch with the team. She hangs up the phone but not before berating him for not telling her earlier and making her starve for having to look for him instead. She passes through the bleachers and is making her way towards her car when she spots the <em>trio</em> under the bleachers. She ignores them, but Jennie calls out to her,</p>
<p>“You guys can go to lunch and celebrate; Lisa here will take me home” Lisa looks at her incredulously and was going to protest but she is met with a glare from Jennie, a glare that is almost pleading. She groans inwardly, she just wanted to get something to eat for herself why is everyone making it hard for her, but the more she argues the longer she will be staying here so, she decides just to go with it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure I can take her home” both Jisoo and Chaeyoung looks between them suspiciously,</p>
<p>“You sure Jen?”</p>
<p>“We can ditch the lunch, it’s no big deal”</p>
<p>“S’fine, it’s just a ride home. Right Lisa?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, plus we live next door, so it wouldn’t be a bother”</p>
<p>The three of them just continue exchanging looks with each other and occasionally throwing some at Lisa, but eventually they relent.</p>
<p>“Fine, text me when you get home?”</p>
<p>“And you, make sure she gets home save. And maybe knocks some sense into that best friend of yours too”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Uhm, I’m gonna stop at the drive thru first, you want anything?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you”</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>After one drive thru and an order later, Jennie is sitting in the passenger seat holding Lisa’s lunch, the drive home is quiet with the sound of stereo playing Taylor Swift in the background,</p>
<p>“Don’t you have anything other than Taylor Swift?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Don’t you dare judge <em>my</em> Taylor Swift" Lisa says defensively, "this is my car, and you were the one that practically forced me to take you home”</p>
<p>Before Jennie has the chance to retort, Lisa’s stomach grumbles loudly silencing the both of them and it has Jennie laughing uncomfortably while Lisa flushes embarrassingly red.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? Cause my stomach has never scream that loud” she laughs again.</p>
<p>“Shut up, you’re the cause of this, if it wasn’t for you, I’d be having my lunch already” she just keeps staring ahead at the road while Jennie is studying the side of her face with interest,</p>
<p>“Alright then, since you’re doing me a favour by driving me home. Let me return the favour by feeding you” she’s already rummaging through the take away bag after saying that.</p>
<p>“No, thank you”</p>
<p>“C’mon now, can’t have you driving in hunger now do we, we might not make it home safely” she teases in another laughter, Lisa just scowls in return.</p>
<p>“Lisa, c’mon now.”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Just the fries Lis” Lisa is a bit caught off guard with the use of the nickname, but she keeps ignoring her.</p>
<p>“Please Lis?”</p>
<p>“Fine, just the fries.” opening her mouth widely,</p>
<p>“There you go, <em>good girl.</em> We don’t want to anger the monster in there no?” she laughs again while Lisa just grumbles trying to conceal a smile and continue chewing away at the fries. Feeling a little relieve at finally having her stomach filled and feeling some other thing watching Jennie laughing freely in her passenger seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that evening, she gets a simple text from Lucas that has her calling him right away,</p>
<p>
  <em>From: Bastard</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So hey, sorry I didn’t tell you this earlier. But Jennie and I broke up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Calling…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey! What happened? I thought you were gonna wait till after prom?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I was going to, but she didn’t want that.” He grumbles dejectedly,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So… she dumped you. Are you feeling sore?” Lisa laughs at her friend’s misfortune.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shut up Lis, I can’t believe I actually begged her to wait till prom”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait, wait. You begged her? How desperate can you be man?” she’s full on laughing now,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, yeah laugh all you want Lis” trying to catch her breathe first before apologizing,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” She cuts herself off by laughing again and Lucas huffs at the other end of the line,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“God, what a friend you are” she laughs again for a bit before she finally gathers herself,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alright, alright. So, what is the plan? You gonna woo some other girl for prom now? We still have like… a week to go, knowing you, you’ll probably get lucky, although it won’t be Jennie Kim though” she feels like laughing again but she holds herself back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nah, man, I think I’m just gonna go with you” judging by the silence that follows after that, Lisa is totally in shock with that statement.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You still there Lis?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you serious?! What happened to you? Did you hit your head during the game?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why are you like this?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What? Me? -- Years, I begged you to come with me to the prom, never once did you agree and now, you’re asking why I am like this?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh c’mon, it’s our final year before college. So… you know maybe it’s time to ditch the hoe and take the bro”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re gonna lose your head if Jennie hears you calling her that, and stop trying to be sweet, you’re just probably butt hurt that the hot girl rejected you”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bye Lis”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait—” a dial tone echoes from the other line.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Damn it, Luke”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Lucas is still sulking like a baby when Lisa drives them to school.</p>
<p>“Are you seriously still mad at me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And you can make it up by coming to prom with me”</p>
<p>“Gee, is this how you get the girls?”</p>
<p>“It’s the charm Lis, the charm”</p>
<p>“Let me think about it”</p>
<p>“You’ve always gone to the prom alone every time I refused to come as your plus one, shouldn’t you be happy now that I finally ask you to go with me?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Since this is our final year, I might want something different.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me that you finally found someone worthy of your attention? Man, maybe you’re not an asexual or aromantic that I thought you were”</p>
<p>“Dude I told you I was gay when we were 13”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you never act like it”</p>
<p>“Shush, just let me think about it, Luke”</p>
<p>“Fine” he sighs “and hey, if you really do have someone to go with, don’t mind me, I’ll find someone, or maybe I’ll just tag along like you usually do, maybe the table will turn this year” they both laugh together at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Wednesday and as usual she’s lounging in the empty music room, messing around on her guitar while waiting for Lucas to finish his training.</p>
<p><em>“if I can’t relate to you anymore than who am I related to" </em>her singing was interrupted when the door to the room is opened then walks in the same person that interrupted her similarly a couple of months ago.</p>
<p>“Well don’t stop” says the person, and so she goes back to singing, sort of serenading to the other person in the room now.</p>
<p>
  <em>“sorry for not winning you an arcade ring”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“did I leave you hanging every single day”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“sorry for not making you my centrefold”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last note of the song echoes in the empty room</p>
<p>“I—”</p>
<p>“Go to prom with me” there is a pregnant pause in the room, and it is almost uncomfortable for both people. The silence stretches again,</p>
<p>“Alright, sorry for bothering you then”</p>
<p>“Wait” Lisa stands up abruptly, the chair scraping against the floor “wait” a pause, “I—"</p>
<p>“It’s okay” Lisa sees a small, dejected smile on the other person’s face, and she rushes to say, a little too loudly maybe,</p>
<p>“YES! I’ll go with you”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes– but what am I supposed to tell Lucas?”</p>
<p>“He knows”</p>
<p>“What do you mean he knows?”</p>
<p>“I told him, the day I called it off” Lisa looks at her confusedly,</p>
<p>“So, I was the one you wanted to go to prom with?”</p>
<p>“Who else you dimwit?”</p>
<p>“Well, I—well, I don’t know what to say”</p>
<p>“Lucky you, you still have two days to figure out what to say, I’ll see you Saturday?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay” Lisa answered still in sort of a trance.</p>
<p>“You’ll pick me up yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yes, okay”</p>
<p>“You’re cute” Lisa blushes harder at that and she just stares at Jennie leaving the room, her heart still pounding loudly in her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on,</p>
<p>Lucas has just got out of the locker room freshly showered when he spots Lisa sitting on one of the benches in the parking lot. He calls her before making his way towards her, but before he even has the chance to rest his butt on the bench, Lisa slaps the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Ow! What’s that for?!”</p>
<p>“Jennie talked to you about taking me to prom and you didn’t even bother telling me about it?!”</p>
<p>Lisa has already got her hand up high in the air, ready to strike again when Lucas makes a run from it,</p>
<p>“Wait, Lis! I can explain!” They end up running around the parking lot screaming and laughing at each other.</p>
<p>Feeling tired after that, they make their way back to the bench and sit there, trying to catch their breath, enjoying the serenity they find themselves in. Lisa is the one that breaks the silence and turns to looks at Lucas with a serious look on his face, gone was the playful look from before.</p>
<p>“You’re not mad that I’m going with her?” Lisa asks nervously, looking at anything but Lucas.</p>
<p>“Lis, look at me. I am happy for you” he turns her towards him and continue, “it’s about time that one of you finally makes the move. Although I kinda wish you would be the one to do it” he shakes his head in disappointment at her, and but he still has a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you talking about”</p>
<p>“You really are dense, aren’t you? No wonder she comes to me for help”</p>
<p>“What?” her face contorted in confusion.</p>
<p>“Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. You came out to me when we were thirteen correct?” she nods, “and what else happened at thirteen?” without giving Lisa a chance to answer, he continues “Jennie moved in next door” he laughs at the sight of his best friend turning red, finally catching up to where he’s going. “plus, you never dated, but your eyes always wander to her every time she’s present, do you seriously think I wouldn’t notice?”</p>
<p>“I never realized I was that obvious”</p>
<p>“Lis, you’re the most obvious and oblivious person I’ve ever known” he says exasperatedly. “She came to me a month ago, a couple of days before you guys' encounter in the music room”</p>
<p>“Of course, you’d know about that too. So, I’m guessing the whole dating thing is a coy?”</p>
<p>“Yep, she just wanted you to finally make a move, her last resort before the whole dating thing was ambushing you in the music room, but we all know how that went”</p>
<p>“She kissed me right after the day you told me you wanted to ask her out, what was I supposed to do?!”</p>
<p>“There’s a flaw in our plan there, we underestimated your loyalty to me” she pouts at that, and he laughs, “it was supposed to finally get you going and put your big girl pants on and ask her out, but oh well”</p>
<p>“You should know me better than that”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but hey at least you get the girl now.” She smiles,</p>
<p>“So, all the fights? Those are just for show?” he nods,</p>
<p>“Oh, wow. Maybe you guys should consider acting” and they laugh freely. After a few moments, Lisa says,</p>
<p>“Man, it would’ve been easier if she just asked me out”</p>
<p>“It’s in the past now Lis, right now your main focus is going to prom with the love of your life”</p>
<p>“She’s not—”</p>
<p>“She might as well be” he laughs “after all, last year you guys are the prom queen and <em>queen,</em> maybe you can have a repeat of that this year, with the both of you being each other’s date for real now. Isn’t that cool?”</p>
<p>“You seem so sure about this; did you have anything to do with me winning that last year?” she looks at him sceptically.</p>
<p>“Let’s go home now Lis” he gets up and makes his way to the car</p>
<p>“LUCAS! Answer me first!”</p>
<p>“You better drive now; you don’t want your mother to nag do you? Plus, I need another shower now that I’m all sweaty again” she grunts and gets up because she definitely doesn’t want her mother nagging at her for coming home late. She pulls out from the school parking lot and starts driving home,</p>
<p>“So, last year’s prom”</p>
<p>“Nah, let’s just scream to Taylor dude” Lucas then turns up the volume of the car’s stereo, Lisa just gives up on interrogating him and joins him in screaming their heads off instead.</p>
<p>When they finally arrive, before getting out of the car, Lucas says to Lisa,</p>
<p>“Oh, and by the way, you don’t have to worry about your suit not matching to Jennie’s dress” he winks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, during prom Lisa and Jennie finally have their first kiss after claiming back their titles from last year. And Lucas? Lucas is third-wheeling the two and he might have tear up a little bit when the two finally share a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that people, is how I help make the greatest love story we’ve ever seen” Lucas raises his glass and continues, “Let’s toast to that” and everyone cheers.</p>
<p>They are currently at the wedding reception of Lisa and Jennie Kim-Manoban. The two are finally tying the knot after seven years of being together.</p>
<p>“The time they took to get to each other was very long and exhausting, my buddy here” he makes a gesture with his hands addressing Lisa, “she has been crushing on Jennie since forever, but sadly she just never had the balls to ask her out” that earns him a glare from Lisa, but he’s just so happy and a little intoxicated so, it doesn’t deter him.</p>
<p>“But let’s not worry about that now, these two, I know they’re gonna have an everlasting love. Lisa is the most loyal person I’ve ever known, and Jennie,” he paused and direct his gaze and glass to Jennie, “Jennie, is the only one that can handle her. In short, they’re perfect for each other, there’s nothing that could come between them, no problems too big, no fights too tough” he smiles at Lisa, “and Lisa my dude, she’s a very loyal person. Have I mentioned that?” they laugh and he continues, “well except that one time they had a big fight, broke up over it for almost a month and Lisa started sleeping around with other people”</p>
<p>“WHAT THE— babe you know that’s not true right?” everyone is now focusing their attention on the newly-wed couple, “Luke is lying, I didn’t get in bed with anyone the whole entire time we were on a break” Lisa tries to explain but cowers under the intense glare sent her way by her wife. Lucas laughs at that, but he decides to take pity on her and says,</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that Jen, I’m only messing with ya, because there’s nothing more satisfying than seeing the colour drains from your wife’s face” another round of laughter at the table, “and if you’re still sceptic Jen, you have your whole life to figure it out” he laughs loudly at that and raises his glass again, finishing the content in one gulp, even though Lisa is already planning a number of ways to kill him in her mind. “To Mrs. and Mrs. Kim-Manoban guys” everyone toasts to the lovely couple while they share a kiss with Lucas in the background hollering at them, the guy is totally intoxicated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on, when they’re dancing, Jennie pulls her wife close to her body, wrapping her arms around her neck while Lisa tightens her grips on her hips, feeling content with having her wife in her arms. Jennie peppers little kisses from her neck up to her ear before whispering,</p>
<p>“What Lucas said just now at the table better not be true or else” with that she gives Lisa’s earlobe a little tug with her teeth before pulling away, tapping her cheek, and looking into her eyes saying,</p>
<p>“I’m going to get something to drink, want anything Poopoo?” Lisa shakes her head Jennie then gives her a hard kiss accompany with a smouldering look before sauntering away from the dance floor, leaving Lisa standing there, staring at her wife’s figure walking away.</p>
<p>“I’m so gonna kill that <em>bastard</em>” she mutters under her breathe a couple of seconds later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used Lucas Till because he's the boyfriend character from the music video. Lol. Btw the song Lisa sang in the music room is Coney Island by Taylor Swift (of course) Hahahahahahahha. </p>
<p>I hope you guys like this, although I feel like it's a little boring and my classes started today so yeahh, I am okay. Haahahahahaha. Thank you for reading. (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>